


Welcome Home, Cameron Mitchell

by rabidfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfan/pseuds/rabidfan
Summary: Cam sighed.  “I’m going to miss my mama’s sweet potato pie.”  He slumped into a dejected puddle of misery next to John





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorothyoz1939](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dorothyoz1939).



> dorothyoz1939 asked Santa for John/Cam slash. Santa left the task to me and I failed to provide the slashy goodness. I do have Cam and John in an evolving friendship, though. Perhaps she will be able to imagine the goodness to come!
> 
> No matter the rating, I hope you enjoy your Christmas gift, dorothyoz! Happy Christmas to you and yours.

**Christmas eve**

“Whoa, what was that?” Cam shifted to the back of the transporter, grabbing the wall panel for stability.

“No worries,” John held up his hands in the universal sign of ‘chill out, dude’. “Just a little glitch…we’ll be out of here in a second.”

Cameron wasn’t reassured. The ‘glitches’ had been following him around the Atlantis base for the last week. He was looking forward to getting off and heading home for his Christmas leave. Mama’s sweet potato pie. With a sigh, he released the handhold and straightened up. Any second now.

Any second.

**December 10**

“Colonel Mitchell, I understand your dismay. Truly I do. You’ve done an admirable job with SG-1, however, there is simply no one else with the necessary clearance to take this command. I assure you, it’s a one year rotation and you’ll be back in Cheyenne Mountain after that.”

Cameron glared at the array of stuffed suits sitting across from him at the conference table. “Sir,” he began, addressing General Landry, “I haven’t even been in a 302 in three years. Surely there’s someone more qualified than I am.”

“Be that as it may, Colonel.” Landry stood, effectively putting the meeting to an end. “You have your orders.”

Cameron stood and saluted. “Yes, sir.”

**Christmas Eve**

“Yep, any minute now.”

Cam slumped down to the floor of the transporter. He couldn’t help but remember how few people he’d seen in the city during the tour he’d been given. “How many people are left on Atlantis this late on Christmas Eve? ‘Cause I’ve got to assume since we’re still sitting in the Bay most people have made plans.”

John scrunched his nose in thought. “Well, it’s probably true that most of them are gone by now…but I figure Rodney or Radek are still around. They’ll notice the power loss sooner or later.” At the glare he received from Cam he backpedaled rapidly. “Sooner…definitely sooner.”

“Although…”

“What?” Cam turned to stare at John. “What? What?”

“Well, Rodney was heading out with Jennifer…Dr. Keller…to Minnesota to have Christmas with her dad. It’s possible that he’s gone for the weekend.” He reached over to absently pat Cam on the shoulder. “But I’m sure Radek is still here…and maybe Lorne.”

**December 19**

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Colonel. Colonel Mitchell isn’t coming aboard to take charge of the military contingent. He’s strictly heading up the new x-302 program. This will be a tremendous help to us when we return to Pegasus.”

John slumped in his seat, running a hand through his hair. Intellectually, he knew Woolsey was right. Cameron was first and foremost a pilot and by all reports was not looking to shift the balance of power in Atlantis. He was having some difficulty convincing himself of that fact.

The last time he’d seen Cam he’d been deliriously happy about taking the lead for sg-1. Heading up a squadron of 302 heading to a different galaxy didn’t sound like a promotion to John. There had to be something else that the SGC was holding back.

“When is the squadron expected?” he asked. The ships themselves had been ferried over last week. John had gleefully used his authority to take one up for a text drive. Good times.

“Colonel Mitchell will be gating over any moment. The squadron will arrive early in the new year.”

Both men stood as the gate began to dial. “Speak of the devil.” John smiled and gestured for Richard to precede him out of the office.

…

Cameron leaned against the rail on the balcony next to the quarters his crew would be billeted in. He was impressed with the forethought that had gone into the location. While nothing on Atlantis was perfect for the storage of two dozen 302s, the team in charge of arrangements had done a good job in finding the easiest compromise available. Construction was still underway in the bays where his precious ships were waiting under their protective covers.

“You’ve got me set up a right peach, Colonel. I can see the pilot’s eye behind the layout. I thank you.”

“You’re welcome. The tunnel to the gate room is still underway, as you can see. But the structural engineers assure me it will be done before your crew comes aboard.” He smiled mischievously at Cam, “the ‘jumpers are a little jealous but I pointed out that they still had the best clubhouse so you shouldn’t get any backlash.”

Not sure if he should take that as a warning or if he was being teased Cameron changed the subject. “Are you planning on visiting family for Christmas, Colonel?”

“Call me John.” Pushing off from the railing, John gestured for Cameron to follow him back inside. “I drew duty this year so Lorne could visit his family. They live here in the Bay area so it seemed best that he get to see them all while he could.”

Cam noticed that Sheppard didn’t wave his hands in front of the sensors like the others he’d seen wandering the sparsely populated corridors.

“I will be heading to Virginia over the New Year weekend, though. I have a brother there.” John stopped in front of one of the transporters. “Can I interest you in a cup of coffee? There should be a fresh pot in the mess by now.”

“Sounds good.” Following Colonel Sheppard…John…into the transporter, he found himself hopping forward when the doors nearly closed on his heels. Shaking his head, he shrugged it off and followed John as he exited near the mess.

**Christmas eve**

“Major Lorne? I’m sorry to disrupt your plans but could you stop by the lab before leaving for your holiday?”

Evan sighed and tapped his comm. One minute more and he’d be safely away and any Christmas induced insanity would be the Colonel’s to figure out. “Sure thing, Dr. Zelenka. I’m heading your way now. Should I call Colonel Sheppard?”

“I have tried to contact Colonel Sheppard myself as I wasn’t sure you were still on base. He isn’t answering his comm. Most peculiar. He is usually very careful to stay in contact when on duty. Nor was I able to contact Dr. McKay, so I am assuming he has left for his flight to Minnesota.”

Evan hurried into the lab, surprised to find Radek alone in the normally crowded space. “Where is everyone?”

“Ah, Major. Thank you for coming.” Radek owlishly looked around. “The others are at Christmas brunch in city. I did not plan on missing it myself but this? This could possibly derail my plan.”

“What exactly are we talking about, Dr. Z.?”

“According to the logs, at 6 this morning the north pier transporters went off-line for maintenance.” He gestured at the screen where Evan assumed the information was displayed.

“And?”

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” Pushing his glasses more firmly into place, Radek scowled at the screen. “No one appears to have scheduled this maintenance. It isn’t in the logs and it isn’t time for the regular servicing of that section to be done.” He transferred his scowl to Evan’s direction. “I would not worry so much, but the Colonel was leading Colonel Mitchell on a tour of the nearly completed construction for his x-302 bay and as I cannot reach him…”

Right. Evan wondered if he should call his sister and let her know it was possible he’d be a no-show tonight. “Okay, so let’s assume that the Colonel and Colonel Mitchell are trapped in the transporter. Are we looking at just getting the door open or are we thinking they’re demolecularized and possibly lost.”

Radek waved his hands as if trying to erase that thought. “No, no. No. The transporters malfunction occurred before any destinations were imported. If we can determine which of the transporters they are in we should be able to free them.”

Evan heaved a relieved sigh. Colonel Sheppard was a great friend and a fine officer but he managed to get into more trouble wandering around his own base command than seemed possible. “I think we can assume they’re in this one.” Evan tapped the schematic of the north pier. “It’s the closest one to the 302 bay.”

Radek nodded his agreement. “I will gather some tools, yes? Perhaps you can contact the gateroom to see which of your very strong Marines are still available to do heavy lifting?”

**December 21**

“Christ on a crutch!” Cameron leaped back from the shower of sparks raining down from the light fixture above the table.

John leaned back, safely away from the sparks and glared up at the ceiling. Weird shit had been following Mitchell around since he’d arrived. If John were given to flights of fancy he’d say Atlantis was trying to give Cameron the boot. Sliding his hand around the back of his chair, he brushed the wall behind him. “Cut it out, sweetheart. Cam is no threat to me.” He blinked in surprise when the lights dimmed alarmingly before returning to normal.

“This city of yours doesn’t seem to like me very much, Sheppard.” Cam eased back into his seat, eyeing the ceiling suspiciously.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Colonel,” Rodney sniffed. “Keep your hands off my bacon, you cave dweller!” He swiped his fork in a menacing arc to defend his breakfast from Ronon. “Atlantis isn’t sentient. We are merely experiencing some electrical issues stemming from the less than ideal landing on our triumphant return to Earth.”

Ronon snorted. Rodney glared at him, “What? Who’s the engineer here?”

“Dr. Zelenka.” Ronon smiled a surprisingly charming smile. “He’s an engineer, right?”

Cameron noticed that the others at the table weren’t even trying to hide their smiles.

“Yes, yes, you hippopotanical land mass, Radek is an engineer. Ask him if Atlantis is self-aware and he’ll give you the same answer. No. No, Atlantis is not sentient. End of discussion.”

Teyla raised an elegant brow and leaned forward. “If she is not self-aware as you say Rodney, why does she have these,” she searched for the appropriate word, “glitches only in the presence of Colonel Mitchell?” She smiled at Cam to show she was teasing, not singling him out as undesirable.

Rodney opened his mouth for what would no doubt be an epic rant when Ronon beat him to it. “Who’s Christ? I haven’t seen anyone on crutches.”

**Christmas eve**

Cam sighed. “I’m going to miss my mama’s sweet potato pie.” He slumped into a dejected puddle of misery next to John.

“Good stuff?” John jostled Cam’s shoulder in commiseration. “I bet she’ll be holding back a big piece with your name on it. That seems like a mom thing to do.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Cam straightened a little. “How about you? You missing anything special? And please, lie to me if necessary.”

“Nope, sorry.” John laughed. “My folks are both gone, just my brother and me. We don’t have any traditions per se.”

Cam grinned. “Now I asked you to lie but frankly I feel worse for you than for me. Everyone needs traditions to look forward to.” At John’s stricken expression, Cam’s grin faded. “I’m sorry, John. That was uncalled for. I’m sorry for your loss. You and your brother still have each other and that’s great.”

John shrugged, running a hand over the back of his neck. “No worries. Mom’s been gone since I was nine and it’s been a couple years for dad, too. Dave and I are trying to get the family thing going but it’s tough sledding sometimes.” He mock-punched Cam’s shoulder. “I envy you a little. To have that closeness sounds really nice.”

“It is nice. Sometimes a little smothering, but nice.” They shared a laugh.

“You know what? You should come home with me. Mama would feed you right, man.”

John held up his hands in mock horror. “No, thanks! That’s your holiday, Cam. I’ll stick to my brother’s place in Virginia.” He tilted his head in thought. “Of course, you could bring me back some of the famous sweet potato pie…”

Cameron laughed. “Deal.” Perhaps being posted on Atlantis wouldn’t be so bad after all. He’d miss SG-1, miss Tealc’ and Daniel. But they’d see each other, he was sure. In the meantime, he looked forward to making new friends.

…..

Radek finished pulling the controls out of the sensor for the transporter they assumed Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Mitchell were trapped in. They’d been cut off for hours already and there was a growing sense of concern for their safety.

“Ah. Here, Major. Would you be so kind and hold the light just so, please?” Radek pointed to where he needed the light. “Thank you, much better.” He gently prodded through the crystals and wires, looking for the fault. “Yes, this is interesting.”

Evan waited for more. And waited. “Okay, I give. What’s interesting?”

“What?” Radek looked at Evan like he’d forgotten he was there. “Forgive me, Major. I see what the issue is. This crystal here, you see?” Carefully Radek drew out a blue crystal with a large dark spot along one side. “It is the source of the failure, but not, I fear, the problems we’ve been experiencing over all.” He pulled a replacement crystal from his supplies, “Still, we will at least free the captured Colonels, yes?”

Evan grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”

….

John and Cam lurched sideways as the transporter jerked and resettled. Cam shifted nervously. “I hope that means they’re working on getting us out of here and not that we’re gonna fall through to China.”

John pulled himself to his feet. “Can’t fall, Cam. We dematerialize, not glide.” He reached down to help Cam to his feet. “See? I told you we’d be out of here in time for you to get home.” He bounced happily on his feet as the doors slide open, displaying the concerned faces of Lorne, Zelenka and a handful of his marines.

“Kind of a long way to go to get out of paperwork, sir.”

John grinned. “Major! How good of you to drop by!” Evan shook his head, pulling back to allow his CO and Colonel Mitchell to leave the transporter.

John gestured at the marine corporal standing to the rear. “Corporal Sanchez, please go with Colonel Mitchell to his quarters and assist him to gather his luggage so he can make his flight home. His mother’s legendary sweet potato pie awaits.”

Sanchez smiled and gestured for Cameron to proceed him. “Yes, sir.”

“The rest of you? As you were, and thank you.” A chorus of “sirs” rang out and within moments only John, Evan and Radek remained.

“You okay, sir?” Lorne didn’t want to push but he did want to be sure before he left Sheppard to his own devices.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What’s going on, Radek? Did we do something truly horrible to the old girl on the trip here?

“I do not believe so, Colonel. I cannot say why Atlantis is behaving badly. Colonel Mitchell believes she does not like him, and lacking a better explanation, I can only assume that is so.”

John patted the wall. “She just needs to get to know him, that’s all. He’s a good guy,” he patted the wall again, “you just need to lay off him, okay?”

The three were startled by the sudden brightening of the lights. “Okay then. Good talk.” John gave one last pat. “What say we head down to the pier and see Colonel Mitchell on his way.”

**January 4**

“How was Virginia, John?” Cam matched his steps to Sheppard’s as they worked their way in from the pier.  
“Cold, wet. Not a sweet potato pie in sight.”

They stopped in front of Cam’s room. “Hold that thought, my friend.” He waved his hand over the door sensor, smiling when the door swished open. “Thank you, dear lady. You’re a doll.” John boggled when the lights brightened.

“I see you’ve made up with her.” He wasn’t sure Rodney would survive the feeding of the sentience believers.

Cam smiled. “We had a nice talk while you were gone. I think we’re going to have a beautiful friendship.”

John laughed. “Good to know.”

Cam pulled a box out of his refrigerator. “Tada!” He pulled the lid back, showing a lovely golden pie within. “My mama’s sweet potato pie, just for you.”

“For me?” John reached for the pie. “How ‘bout we share it.”

“Done.” Cam wasn’t going to turn pie down.

“Come to my quarters after dinner? We can dig into this then.”

“Awesome.”

John turned to go. “John?” He turned back.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad to be here. Glad to be part of Atlantis. I’m gonna make you proud; my guys will make you proud. I promise you.”

John rubbed the back of his neck, hoping to hide the blush he knew was coloring his face. “I never doubted, Cam. I never doubted at all. We’ll be heading home soon, and I think you’ll fit right in.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” He held a hand out to John. “Happy New Year, John.”

John grasped his outstretched hand. “Happy New Year to you, too, Cam. Welcome home.”


End file.
